<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Alone With You by Hadrian_Pendragons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028172">Time Alone With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrian_Pendragons/pseuds/Hadrian_Pendragons'>Hadrian_Pendragons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace Senkuu, Biting, Boys Kissing, Cuddling, M/M, Making Out, Senkuu talks, Ukyo has a bite kink, so so soft, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrian_Pendragons/pseuds/Hadrian_Pendragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukyo wants Senkuu to tell him what he wants— Senkuu wants Ukyo to kiss him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishigami Senkuu/Saionji Ukyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time Alone With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Do I have a bite kink? I know someone does, at least.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ukyo hooks an arm around his naked waist, staring intently, and it sends a shiver down Senkuu’s spine— one that makes Ukyo tighten his grip, lean over him and press their foreheads together. Senkuu is completely aware of the body straddling his, the way it moves and the way it feels and the way it </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukyo was dressed so relaxedly, shirt not hiding anything about his neck or chest, but Senkuu can’t look away from those eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want, Senkuu?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senkuu can’t help the smirk that crawls onto his face, smaller and softer than usual, but Ukyo knows what it means. Ukyo’s always been the more assertive of the both of them, when it comes to this, and it’s one of those times he wants to make </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>he‘s doing what he’s supposed to. “No sex, just…” He closes his eyes. “Just kiss me, got it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opens his eyes, and Ukyo’s smiling in that </span>
  <em>
    <span>way, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one that makes Senkuu’s heartbeat jump up a notch and his thoughts short-circuit and his face heat up—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That I can do,” he hears in a soft and quiet whisper, and Senkuu feels a small gasp escape him when Ukyo’s hand rubs up his spine, leaning him all the way back to the bed, and Senkuu would wrap his arms around Ukyo’s neck if Ukyo’s eyes weren’t making him feel limp and pliable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senkuu trusts him. Senkuu trusts Ukyo with his everything, and Ukyo proves again and again that he’s careful and willing to wrap that trust up and protect it with </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>everything. Senkuu’s eyes slip closed again as Ukyo’s become half-lidded, and he thinks that letting his guard down feels both terrifying and exhilarating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he trusts Ukyo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So when lips meet his, soft and slow right now, a light and teasing kiss that backs away before returning so that Senkuu could respond, he knows Ukyo would never break it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senkuu’s heart soars with every press of lips against his, every small breath when Ukyo pulls away, every moan when he dives back in and lets it deepen, lets it become longer, lets them taste each other until they’re both gasping for air. Ukyo’s body presses up against his, warm and present and almost trembling, and Ukyo’s hand around his back holds him steady while his other reaches up and cups his face and Senkuu wonders how anyone’s touch could be that gentle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Ukyo’s lips start to trail from his mouth to his cheek to his chin to his neck, Senkuu feels like every brush of skin is a burst of electricity in his veins. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senkuu knows where this is going, and he regains control of his limbs to reach up and covers Ukyo’s ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It makes Ukyo pause, and Senkuu knows it doesn’t help a lot, but he huffs out through heavy breaths, “Remind me to make you… those headphones…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukyo inhales, slowly, and he presses his lips and nose to the nape of Senkuu’s neck for a moment. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senkuu doesn’t bother with words, tapping out a </span>
  <em>
    <span>you too</span>
  </em>
  <span> code on Ukyo’s ear. It makes Ukyo laugh, and Senkuu feels the rumble of it in his chest and opens his eyes enough to see Ukyo’s smile— a wide and happy one that makes Senkuu grin all the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s back to kisses again, this time ones that say </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you </span>
  </em>
  <span>alongside the ones that say </span>
  <em>
    <span>i love you </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re beautiful. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Senkuu keeps his hands over Ukyo’s ears, and everything just feels hot and pleasant and every touch makes him melt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senkuu moans into a deep, deep kiss, and it makes Ukyo shudder, makes him tighten his grip, move his hand into Senkuu’s hair, and pull away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tugs gently. Senkuu stares at him, stares at those intent eyes and follows along. Manages to regain control of his voice because that’s what makes this even better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… all yours, you know,” he smirks, and that makes Ukyo’s eyes dilate and Senkuu knows his voice will be muffled to Ukyo’s ears, but it reaches him all the same. He takes a deeper breath, Ukyo’s weight too completely intoxicating to be a burden, “You beautiful bastard, just gonna keep me waiting? Don’t think I don’t know you.” He tilts his head further to the side, into Ukyo’s hand, and Ukyo swallows. Senkuu’s smirk widens, and he starts to lean Ukyo’s head down for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know how to do this. Do I have to lead you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukyo leans in, without Senkuu’s help, and he kisses the place between Senkuu’s neck and shoulder lightly, carefully, lips trembling before they part and wait. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukyo’s breaths shudder against his skin, and Senkuu laughs, “You’re such a worrier, you know that? How many times have we done this before? You know what I </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>when you do?” Senkuu tilts his head further into Ukyo’s hand, until it pulls out of his hair and brushes his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like I want you to do it </span>
  <em>
    <span>more.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hisses. There’s a sting in his neck, and Ukyo’s teeth are still gentle as hell, but the pinch and the way he sucks at the skin makes Senkuu gasp and buck his knees up, thighs brushing the inside of Ukyo’s and it feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>good. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart pounds in his own ears, and he closes his eyes and wonders if Ukyo would hear anything else over it. He opens his mouth again anyway, breathless and trembling. “Wha-what, just one? Don’t you want to see what it’ll look like? I promise I— I wanna feel it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukyo lets go, runs his tongue and lips over the mark, the indents in Senkuu’s skin, never quite pulling all the way away, and his breaths are hot and Senkuu wishes he could see his eyes right now. That emerald always looked so beautiful in the midst of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Teeth and lips trail to a new spot, not far, and Senkuu doesn’t get a warning this time, and he’s pretty sure this one will bruise because it makes him hiss and cry out and that just makes Ukyo bite </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Senkuu doesn’t let his hands slip from Ukyo’s ears, no matter how much he wants to run his fingers through his hair and pull him closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senkuu opens his mouth again, and it comes out somewhat high-pitched this time, “There— There we go, that’s—- that’s what you like.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukyo’s hand brushes up his face and into his hair again, fingers tightening and pulling lightly, teasingly, and Senkuu laughs breathily and turns his nead to nip at the skin of Ukyo’s arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukyo </span>
  <em>
    <span>shudders </span>
  </em>
  <span>and moves to bite another place, further down on his collar bone, before Senkuu can even prepare for it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gasps stiltedly, the skin there more sensitive, and this one is smaller but no less intense. Ukyo’s arm and hand are practically lifting him from the sheets to pull him closer, waist supported and head cradled and hair tight in his grip, and Senkuu’s hands tremble against Ukyo’s ears. He gets a moment for Ukyo to kiss his each spot twice before he finds a new place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senkuu momentarily loses his voice for the whole of it, until the sting jolts him back, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wants to tangle his hands into Ukyo’s hair, his clothes, drag his hands down the muscle of his back, but he keeps them right where they are. “I love you— god, I love you, do you even know how much?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One more, this time lower on his chest, and Senkuu’s glad he decided to forego the shirt before this started. “Tha— That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect, </span>
  </em>
  <span>feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I— I told you—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He closes his eyes and his voice ends up dropping as Ukyo’s lips trail up his chest again, pulling away to settle on his jaw and cheek and the corners of his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukyo’s voice whispers in his ear, “You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senkuu hums, too lost in the slight throb of all of it, the overwhelming pleasure he gets from Ukyo holding him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a pause, and Ukyo’s hand untangles from his hair, no longer pulling, and Senkuu almost regrets that, but Ukyo lifts him completely up, into his arms, and Senkuu’s hands drop away, trembling so much he can only wrap them around Ukyo’s waist lightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, Senkuu,” he whispers again, and his hand finally unwraps from his waist to rub his fingers over the marks. “You gotta tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M’fine.” He murmurs, rubbing his cheek against Ukyo’s. “Why’d… ya stop?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanted to check on you,” he hears, and it’s so warm and sweet and Senkuu just wants to curl into it. “Didn’t wanna get carried away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senkuu leans into Ukyo as he shifts his legs off, pulling Senkuu into his side as Senkuu opens his eyes, his heart finally starts to calm again and his brain manages to wade through the pleasure and the pain of it to think straight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And damn, how long were they like that? How long was he totally absorbed in Ukyo’s presence? He takes a breath and feels the room come back into his awareness, Ukyo still rubbing at the marks, lightly so as not to make it sting again. Senkuu pulls back enough to kiss Ukyo’s cheek and place one on his nose, and it makes Ukyo laugh slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoy that?” Ukyo asks, eyes bright and smile easy and </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole </span>
  </em>
  <span>in that way he doesn’t really show in public. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Course I did,” Senkuu mutters, leaning against Ukyo and closing his eyes. “What’d I do to deserve you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exist.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha, ha,” Senkuu curls closer and Ukyo reaches around them to pull the blanket awkwardly closer, despite them sitting in the middle of the bed. “... tired?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure look like you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And? Asked you first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukyo laughs and wraps his arms around him lightly. “Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Senkuu opens his eyes and looks up, managing to steal a kiss and a smile from the owner of those emeralds. “You can’t get away from me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t dream of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senkuu leans his head against Ukyo’s chest and relaxes, calmer but full and content being wrapped up with Ukyo. “Love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you, too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>